


En Pointe

by hersatanicmajesty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Ballerina, Ballet, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, Wandanat, ballerina!Nat, dancer!nat, gay as fuck, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersatanicmajesty/pseuds/hersatanicmajesty
Summary: wanda interrupts natasha in the studio and she’s definitely not complaining
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 48





	En Pointe

Natasha sighed as she sewed the elastic to her new pointe shoes, following with delicate ribbons. The process was repetitive and tiring, especially since she does it two or three times a week. She was 25 now, not anything but young, but unfortunately for her ballet career she was approaching ‘old,’ ballerinas usually retired around early to mid-thirties, slightly older if they were lucky. The thought pained her. She would probably become a ‘Ballet Mistress’ considering she had the role of Prima/Principle Ballerina several times in different shows but the unclearness of her future unsettled her. The wavering thoughts caused her to bend the shank of her shoe a little to hard, causing a loud snap sound to echo through the small studio.

“You’re thinking too hard again.” Wanda’s soft voice startled her, pulling her out of her thoughts. “What’re you doing here, милая?” Natasha gestured with a nod of her head for Wanda to sit with her while she continued preparing her pointe shoes, she enjoyed the company through the process and just Wanda in general. Wanda shrugged in response as Nat softened the toe box with the palms of her hands. 

The taller woman grew frustrated watching her girlfriend prepare the shoes, over and over again because ballerinas went through about two-three pairs a day, especially when approaching a show. She gently removed the pointe shoe and needle from Natasha’s hands and sat herself on her lap, Nat’s hands instinctively going to her thighs, rubbing them up and down. “I think you need to relax.” Wanda stated while playing with the ends of red hair which curled slightly. Nat arched her brow, fully getting what she was hinting at. “Oh yeah? And how would we go about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, i got writers block :( im gonna write this over about 3 chapters


End file.
